Kyuubi's Cage
by Kyo and Sinclair
Summary: When Naruto was born, Kyuubi was caged within him. But is that the only cage created that night? Some cages can't be seen with the mortal eye.no OC'sSinclair's work
1. Chapter 1

_**Sinclair: I wrote this one! Lone Crimson, too, but forgot to mention it. (sweatdrops) This might be a one-shot, but I think I'll try to continue it, have someone figure him out, etc. etc….**_

_**Kyo: You're stories are depressing….**_

_**Sinclair: Quiet!**_

X

A small blonde boy stared out the window of the dingy little apartment with deadened blue eyes. There were people out there. Walking around in the sunlight which they so took for granted. The boy was only 7 and already he could feel something akin to hate and pain in his heart. Hate for the people that took their lives for granted. Pain for the life he would never live.

He sighed, turning from the window. Stepping lightly off of his hard cot in the corner, he treaded with soft, weak feet to the bathroom. It was the only room in his home beside the room that served as living room, dining room, closet, kitchen and playroom all at once. Not that the small boy ever played. He just practiced moving about to keep himself busy and from forgetting how.

With a bowed head he reached up, farther than most six year olds needed to, to the sink, turning the single handle with clumsy fingers. Searing hot water gushed out, but he gritted his teeth and scrubbed away at his hands until he could stand it no longer. He had to get rid of the filth. Get rid of the filth so that he could be touched! Mommy always made him scrub himself red before she would touch him. When she came to get him from this awful place and brought him home again, he had to be clean! Be clean for Mommy!

The boy drew away from the scalding water, sobbing into his red hands. If he had been clean in the first place, Mommy wouldn't have left him here. He would be back in his little room, where he could come and go almost as much as he pleased. He wouldn't be stuck.

The day Mommy brought him here, had started as the best in his life. Mommy had woken him herself, given him a bright orange jacket (which was practically a cloak for him, it was so big), and after he was thoroughly clean, brought him outside for the first time ever. With the giant hood pulled over his head they had traveled all the way across Konoha, and into a tall building where lots of people lived. The people were scary, but it hadn't mattered. Mommy brought him to a room, set him down on a cot with a bag bigger than he was, and taught him how to make Ramen. After, she smiled at him (Smiled! At him! For the first time ever!) and told him she's come back and would come get him soon, and not to leave no matter what, before walking out, closing and locking the door behind.

He was confused at first, and for a while afterwards. But by the time his supply of Ramen was gone, about a month later, he had understood.

Mommy had left him there. And it was a long time in coming before she would return.

He stared with wide eyes through his fingers at the cracked tile floor. Mommy once told him, when she thought he was asleep, that he was the most horrible thing that happened in her life. That she wished she had died when he was born, so she wouldn't have to see what he did to his father every day of her life. So she wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that she was the mother of a murderer and monster. He was the exact opposite of everything that she could ever have wanted, the exact opposite of a human being.

A shaky, weak smile touched his dry lips. He was quiet and withdrawn, this he knew. So if he were to be loud and social, Mommy would be happy when she came to get him, right? He was so sad and angry, but if he was happy and caring, Mommy might let him play with other kids, and leave the house sometimes and get hugs every day! He would be as good as all the other kids, and then people would care about him!

He grabbed the edge of the sink, pulling himself up and sitting on the rim as he took in his appearance in the mirror. The person that looked back at him was a waif, dull blonde hair hanging into his face, his whisker-like markings standing out in sharp contrast to his pure white skin. He wore only a large thin pare of pajama bottoms, so you could count his ribs only by looking, and easily see the swirl mark on his non-existent belly. He forced a shaky, slightly fanged smile to his face. "Hello…." he said in a weak voice, raspy with ill-use. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

X

**_Hmm…. I could probably make this a one-shot, couldn't I? I don't think I will though. Who should I pair him with? A boy, definitely. I don't really like the girls in Naruto, their too aggravating. Maybe Neji? He'd see through the act. Sasuke?….. Someone smart…..Hmm. I dunno. We'll see soon._**

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sinclair: Makukukukuku. I'll bet you all believed I we forgot you all right?**_

_**Kyo: I swear to the God of Anime that we didn't! Our computer broke and we couldn't get it fixed until this morning! **_

_**Sinclair: Yeah. Sorry. (doesn't really care all that much.)**_

_**Kyo: I woulda updated first since this was originally my account, but seeing as I drew instead of writing over my forced break, I've forgotten how and until I retrain myself, only Sinclair can. (sobs)**_

_**Sinclair: (smirks) The break was actually cool. We had fun. (insert leer) Enjoy my chapter!**_

Naruto sat on his sink, his most frequent perch in the last few days. It had been a few days since the ramen ran out, and without food it seemed best to stay by the sink, where the water was, seeing as soon he was certain that he wouldn't have the strength to get there on his own. The bathroom housed everything he really needed though. The sink, the shower, the toilet, the mirror.

Naruto lifted a handful of water to his lips, before turning once more to the mirror. He looked horrible, but that wasn't important. "Ohayo!" he chirped, smiling brightly. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

His words echoed around the bathroom eerily, before he glowered at the mirror. No. Too weak. His eyes looked so… dead. He tried to force happiness into his eyes, but it didn't work. Deciding there was nothing for it, he closed his eyes, make his face look fox-like, before exclaiming his greeting once again, even louder to distract his invisible companion from any other mistakes he couldn't fix yet. After all, any noises he ever heard startled him, so it would probably startle other people too.

He squinted at the mirror, purposely turning his mind in every direction possible. No matter how sad or angry his thoughts made him, his bright smile didn't waver. Though the more intense the feeling, the more he'd squint his eyes. It worked, surprisingly enough. If he hadn't felt the emotions himself, he wouldn't have guessed they were there just by looking.

Amazing. Only a few days of nonstop practicing, and he'd created an almost perfect mask of what his mommy wanted. Maybe if he wore the mask long enough, it would get stuck, and he'd always be this way.

He cringed as a horrible pain overtook his abdomen. He wrapped his thin arms around it, doing his best not to cry out. He couldn't smile through pain, that much was certain, but he was pretty sure most people couldn't anyways. It bothered him to have a chip in his mask, but it would have to stay is until he could get a reprieve.

A pair of whispered voices reached his ears. His head snapped to the side, looking with suspicious eyes to the front door, which was directly across from the bathroom. He'd tried many times to open it, once he'd started to run low on food, but there was some sort of Jutsu on the sides (he'd seem the light when it was performed) that kept it as unyielding as a wall, even after he'd managed to unlock it.

The voices were male, obviously not his mommy's, but seeing as the only sounds he'd heard for such a long time were his own voice and the muffled noises from the streets outside his unlock-able window, he was all too eager to find the owners. Scrambling from his perch to the floor, nearly falling to his face, Naruto hurried to middle of the room. Were they here to help him? No, he hadn't ever known men who were nice to him. None that would help him. Maybe they were here to bring food? They did seem to be outside the door….

A thought suddenly struck him. This was his test! Mommy must've known he'd eventually figure out why he was there, and that's why she'd left. She knew he'd realize that he was supposed to get better, and so she left him alone to practice. Now these people would come, and Naruto would show his mask for the first time!

Fixing his new, beaming smile to his face, feeling self-conscious since it was the first time he'd practiced without a mirror, he watched as the Jutsu was dispelled with a poof. There was a moment of crushing silence, before the handle slowly lowered, and the door was pushed open.

Two men, maybe in their late teens, early twenties, walked in, eyes immediately falling on him. The shorter one had deeply tanned skin, and a scar over his nose. He also had dark brown hair in a ponytail, and green vest. The other wore the same clothes, but he had pale skin and white hair. Naruto had never met either of them.

The men seemed startled to find him standing directly in front of the door. "Hi!" he exclaimed, voice bouncing around the room. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

X

_**Sinclair: Short and evil, as per usual. Hate me as much as you want, but be sure to review!**_

_**Kyo: You're mean, man….**_


End file.
